civilizationfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paw Patrol(Civ6) (Leader Lore)
Lore Intro Ancient From 4000 BC to 2050 AD. A new civilization Forms to a new world which it spans and test to stand against time. Which written in a tablet, engraved on the earth and writes the lore on the Stars of the Cosmos. Classical The life in the classical era seems good with bustling temples and city states which they met future allies and foes. Medeival Industrial Modern Atomic Information Future Leader Lore President Ryder of the American Empire From the Leader of the Paw Patrol became a good and aggressive. Became the Leader of the American Empire. His Extensive use of the Mission Paw Commandos eliminates who stands in his way. with A good ally who becks on his side his Empire shall spread Far and Wide Holy Roman Emperor Chase of the German Empire The German Police Pup becomes a Crusader of the German Empire the the Stewardship of Fredrick Barbarossa. His fascination of the Modern Warfare brings death and Destruction from the likes of Fredrick the Great or Adolf Hitler but... His Empire will spread and known as the world conquers and bows before him Prime Minister Carlos of the Austrailian Empire A Friend of Ryder and a Jungle explorer can be the next prime minister under John Curtin. his help against the Hawks of War. for the Pride of Austraila paves the way to expand the Empire of the Forefathers he served Marshall Tokimune of the Japanese Empire The Fire-Pup of the Paw Patrol Became the Student under the Leadership of Hojo Tokimune, Leader of the Japanese empire. May the Divine Wind guides his Samurai with the fire-paw from the Might of his power and spreads the Japanese empire to dominate the World Stage Tsar Skaj of the Russian Empire The Paw Pilot become the Tsarina of the Russian empire. her knowledge comes from Catherine the Great leans for her and entrusts A mission: Spread the Russian Empire and use their Cossacks and Spread their Embassies to gain alliances to the civilization she meets Emperor Rocky of the Chinese Empire The Recycling Pup became a master builder for the Chinese Empire. his tools became a master technology to stand buildings and fast wonders. with a grand wall to stand against his enemies and gains allys along to dominate an Empire. King Rubble of the English Empire The English Construction Pup became a British Prime Minister and an ally to Queen Victoria. Using His Redcoats and Naval Units. His Museums will expands far and wide. and Dominates his Empire with a shovel on a pack with his Loyal Redcoats behind him Emperor Zuma of the Roman Empire The Lifeguard of the Paw Patrol becomes a Roman Procturate. A leader of the Legion and A master under Trajan's Influence. his empire will expand and his Legion will march around yelling his name and if someone shows no mercy. He will show the Might and anchor of the Roman Empire. Warrior Queen Everest of the Scythian Empire Everest is bestowed by the Spirit of the Warrior Queen Tomyris to lead the Scythian Civilization to the World stage. and finding true friends lead into a greater diplomacy King Tracker of the Spanish Empire The Spanish Pup is turned to Be the Spanish Leader under the Tulelage of Philip II. his Conquistadores and Apostles shall spread his Religion Far and wide. a Pious Ruler like him shall keep up even his ears are big and hears you plan to fight against him Al-Kābtin Hōrāšiyō Tūrbōt of the Arabian Empire The Marine Biologist becomes a scientific Chief under Saladin's reign. His fascination of Science and Culture is unmatched... his Experimental movements that he studies on a Mardrhasa, puts on the field where he leads a Mass Civilization which could Stand the Test of Time. Francois Turbot of the Persian Empire The Leader of the Persian Empire entrusts Francois to leads its Civilization to the world stage. It's Unique Playstyle shall lead the Operator to win along with him as his Advisor to be the strongest Civ in the World. Dímarchos Gkoúntoue of the Greek Empire The Greek Orator and The Sparta War Queen tells the Mayor of Adventure bay to lead their Civilization to Prosperity. and the Sirens shall praise her to bring the Greek Civilization to Glory. Earl of Barkingburg of the Norwegian Empire The Earl of Barkingburg Steps up his Ruling style as the Spirit of Harald Hadrada rests within him. and now he will adapt his skills to lead the Norwegian Empire and its Civilization to a better Future. Queen Sweetie of the Nubian Empire Sweetie discovers a chest that has treasures about the Great Nubian Empire and a she discovers something, A staff shaped like a goat and a golden collar with a crown puptag. just as then She wears it and now bestows the power to lead a civilization like queen Amanitore Pharaoh Jake of the Egyptian Empire A mountaineer who loves to explore the Egyptian Desserts summons into a Leader of the Greatest Civilization under the Rule and Mentorship of Cleopatra to lead their Empire dominating far and wide. Warlord Alex Porter of the Macedonian Empire The Macedonian Warrior Prince leads the Greeks and Macedonian Civilization passes his power to the young Alex Porter. Alexander thinks and sets off that Alex Porter shall guide his Warriors and Servants to expand the world which they explore. Peacekeeper Farmer Yumi of the Indian Empire The Farmer Yumi became a leader of A Civilization that Expands peacefully and Diplomatic under the sway and holiness of the Indian Empire with a ruling Blessing from Gandhi Fazendeiro Al of the Brazillian Empire The Farmer Al Became an Aggressive leader for the Brazilian Empire. his expertise in preparing something spreads like a carnival which boosts advanced culture who spread far and wide. Mr. Porter of the Aztecs The Resturant Chef became an unexpected leader of the Aztec Empire. his Warriors goes and bows to him in awe... and just the time. Mr. Porter became an Aggressive and tough Civilized Leader to faced with an Empire spreads far and wide. Raimundo of the Khmer Empire The Ringmaster of begins to use elephants for war and follows the way of his teacher to lead the Khmer from Jayavarman VII. and now leads the Asian People to greatness. Katie of the Polish Empire Katie will lead the Pious Polish Civilization which she bestowed the Pious powers of King Jawidga and allows to have command of the Winged Hussar and leads to become a Pious leader Justina Goodway of the Korean Empire Justina Goodway is the Student of the Queen Seondeok of Silla and Entrusts her to expand the Korean Empire in the vast Plains. Khan Julius Goodway of the Mongolian Empire At the Mongolian Steppes Julius Goodway leads his People to conquer more lands at the Vast plains and Mountains and grants an extensive Empire with the help of his mighty Keshigs King Sid the Swashbuckle of the Scottish Empire The Pirate Commander with the wisdom entrusted from Robert the Bruce and sets sails along with his First mate Arrby that leads the Scottish Empire to greatness. Harold Humdinger the Just of the Hungarian Empire The Cunning strategist turned Raven King Harold Humdinger, gained and forged to lead the Hungarians to the world stage. with the Black army who stood by him, should charge and lead the Hungarians to Victory!Category:TheAlLieDComMander Content Category:PAW Patrol CIV